The present invention generally relates to lifters for refuse collection containers and, more specifically, to lifters for lifting, tilting and dumping residential-style refuse containers.
It has been a common practice in the refuse collection industry for a single refuse receiving vehicle to service both residential and commercial establishments. Traditionally, residential refuse receptacles were approximately 30 gallon containers, which the vehicle operator lifted by hand to dump into the refuse receiving cavity of the vehicle. In contrast, commercial refuse containers are typically much larger steel containers often with a volume of two cubic yards or greater, and are commonly referred to as “dumpsters.” These containers are typically pivot-dumped into the refuse receiving cavity by mechanically tipping the container over the rear edge of the refuse receiving cavity. Such containers are usually tipped by a cable and winch, or by a hydraulically actuated tipper bar that rotates and lifts the container.
More recently, it has become popular in some residential areas to use larger, plastic roll-out refuse receptacles that have a capacity of approximately 90 gallons. Typically, these refuse receptacles have two lifting handles or bars along a common exterior receptacle wall and two wheels for convenience in moving the receptacle. As a result of the greatly increased size over prior residential receptacles, the roll-out refuse residential receptacles are not easily lifted by hand. This has given rise to the development and use of refuse receptacle lifters specifically made for these larger roll-out receptacles.
Examples of commercially successful refuse receptacle lifters are the TuckAway lifters manufactured by Perkins Manufacturing Company of LaGrange, Ill., and shown variously in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,658, 4,911,600, 5,024,573, 5,069,593, 5,257,877, 5,466,110, and 6,503,045. These lifters typically include a carriage for holding the refuse receptacle that can be retracted to a lower position, generally underneath the sill of the hopper of a rear-loading refuse collection vehicle where they do not interfere with the dumping of commercial containers by a cable and winch, and, in some models, by the operation of a tipper bar.
One issue that recurs with lifters that retract to a stowed position beneath the hopper sill is the ground clearance that is needed as it moves to and from the stowed position, and when it is in the stowed position. This is exacerbated by the hooks used to engage the lifting handles of the refuse receptacle, which typically protrude beyond the face plate of the carriage and, thus, extend downwardly when the lifter is in its retracted position.
In addition, durability, reliability, and simplicity of manufacture and operation are highly desirous attributes of a lifter due to the environment in which they are used and the abuse to which they are subjected. Continuing efforts are being made to develop lifters having one more of these attributes.